


You Look Perfect

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time Outing, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Gen, Love, Married Couple, Romance, Romantic Fluff, They love each other so much that it makes your heart skip a beat, They're soulmates guys!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, no doubt true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: It's their first time out as a couple, Kara is nervous, but Lena proves here there's no need for it.(Feat. Maggie and her humor, boring old white guys, and some cute times)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 314





	You Look Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor, so we can talk!

_This fic was inspired by[this](https://www.reddit.com/r/supergirlTV/comments/9iisjq/melissa_benoist_attends_the_christian_dior_show/) and [this](https://www.reddit.com/r/ladiesinsuits/comments/duc8a3/katie_mcgrath_in_supergirl/)_

She was staring, she knew she was staring, she knew she should stop, look to the other side, stop being a creep, anything. But her eyes were glued to the vision in front of her. Kara was using the most perfect thing Lena had ever seen. Her hair was down, almost like Supergirl’s style, she was using some light makeup around her eyes and light pink lipstick that made her beautiful blue eyes point out. Kara was using a simple white blouse with sleeves that ended on the crook of her elbows, a black belt holding her long flowery skirt that fell flawlessly to her ankles, where Lena could see a black boot.

Lena started wondering if it was possible to forget how to breathe or think or live.

“Here.” Maggie had suddenly approached her holding a napkin, that she promptly handed to Lena with a smirk.

Still distracted by the image in front of her, Lena took it without a second thought. “Thank you.” She held it in front of her for a couple of seconds, until Maggie’s laugh shook her away from her thoughts. “Wha-“ She looked down at the napkin and frowned. “Why?” Lena asked the detective.

Maggie shrugged, looking too innocent to be real. “For the drool.” She pointed to Lena’s face and, out of instinct, the CEO raised her hand to touch the sides of her mouth. Maggie laughed happily while Lena rolled her eyes. “It’s so fun to have you around.”

Lena wrapped the napkin in an angry ball and shoved it back into Maggie’s hand, ignoring the woman’s laugh. “Very funny.”

“I thought so.” The smaller brunette nodded delightedly with herself. “So, what’s the occasion, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Kara didn’t tell you?” Lena was grateful for having a distraction from the woman looking so gorgeous from across the room, so she turned to look at Maggie with one raised eyebrow.

The woman shrugged again. “Like she can say anything without stumbling in her own words when it comes to you.” She looked at where both Alex and Kara were talking across the room and smiled. “Do you think I can make the same joke with Kara?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Go ahead.” She knew better than try to stop the woman from having some fun. “I have a brunch to attend and I asked her to go with me.”

It was Maggie’s turn to raise her eyebrows. “A brunch? And you’re both dressed like that? Is it at the Buckingham Palace? Are you meeting the Queen?”

Lena looked down at her clothes, the dark blue three pieces suit and black shoes, and frowned. “No. It’s a brunch with the members of the council of L Corp, you know, the thing you have to do once a year to keep people at your good side.”

Maggie nodded. “It has to suck to be rich.” She teased. The CEO laughed softly and opened her mouth to say something, but Maggie raised her hand. “Wait, wait, wait, that’s my chance!” She was out before Lena could understand what was happening.

She wasn’t alone for too long, Alex quickly occupied the place her fiancée had just left. “You’re looking good, Lena.”

Lena tilted her head to the side as a silent ‘thank you’. “Not as much as Kara.”

“It took her five days to choose it,” Alex confessed with an eye roll. “Please, tell her she’s looking good, she almost didn’t leave her room when you got here.”

Like Lena would ever be able to say anything else. Scratch that, she could say something else. Kara wasn’t just looking good, she was perfect. Absolutely and undoubtedly perfect. Huh, maybe she should have taken Maggie’s napkin after all.

“What on Earth is my woman doing?” Alex asked exasperatedly while putting both hands on her hips.

Lena turned to look where Maggie had joined Kara and was now handing her the slightly crumpled napkin to the blonde. The CEO saw as Kara looked at it a little confused, before Maggie said something, clearly the same thing she had just said Lena if the way she was pointing at Kara’s mouth was any indication, and then the blonde woman was blushing. Hard. And looking even more beautiful than before while doing so.

Kara was a little more affected than her as she visibly tried to gather some coherent answer, but then she looked up and their eyes met across the room, and the world stopped spinning around them.

There were only two of them, staring at each other’s eyes.

“Alex, quick, grab a bucket before the apartment floods!” And with that, the moment was over.

Lena was just a little bit thankful for Maggie because she had no idea how long she would have just stand there and stared at Kara. Hours, probably.

Alex didn’t share the same opinion. “Jesus, Maggie, you’re such a bad person.”

Maggie raised one eyebrow and smirked at her fiancée. “Are you saying I’m a bad girl? What are you going to do about it?”

“Ooook.” Kara’s nervous laugh cross the room towards her and Lena could swear her knees started trembling. “Not what I needed to hear.”

“What? We have to watch you too eye-fuck for months and you can’t deal with a little flirt?” Maggie teased as she walked back to Alex to kiss her. The agent pulled away before Maggie could get too into it, thankfully. “Eye-fucking here, and eye-fucking there, and eye-fucking in public, and eye-fucking...”

Lena fished for her wallet inside the front pocket of her pants and took a hundred dollar bill out. “Here, I’m going to pay you to be quiet now.” She joked.

Faster than anyone could see, Maggie grabbed the bill. “Sweet.” She turned back to Alex. “Honey, go change, I’m taking you somewhere nice today.”

There were a few seconds of silence before they all burst in laughs. Maggie handed her the money back and Alex pulled her into a hug, shaking her head to the ridiculousness that was the other woman. Also laughing, Kara finally approached Lena, who was stuffing the money back into her pocket. Kara shook her head once she stopped in front of the CEO, placing both hands on her shoulders.

“You guys are silly.” She said between giggles, then she slid her hands down Lena’s shoulders to her chest, smoothing her striped navy blue suit. “You’re looking very good, Ms. Luthor.” Kara bit her bottom lip as she toyed with the collar using the tip of her fingers.

“You think so?” Lena smiled. “I decided not to use a tie. Thought it was maybe too much.”

Kara nodded in agreement. “Super good.” She joked.

The brunette’s smile grew even bigger as she pulled Kara closer by her hips. “Look who’s the one to talk, Ms. Danvers.” Was it possible to split your face in half with how hard you were smiling? That was never something she had to worry about before. “You look perfect.” Lena declared in a whisper before she leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on the other woman’s forehead.

There was nothing else she wanted to do than lean and kiss the soft lips she loved so much, but it would ruin their lipsticks, especially since she was using a dark shade of red. So she would be glad about what she had, after all, kissing Kara in any form was a blessing.

When she pulled away, Kara was blushing one more time. “I could change, put some heels or...”

Lena placed her index finger under Kara’s chin top stop the woman to look down like she knew she wanted to. She kept a gentle soothing smile on her face as she shook her head. “You look perfect.” She repeated in a way softer voice.

Kara bit her lip again, but to stop herself from smiling this time. “So do you.” They both ignored Maggie's fake coughing behind them. “Am I approved for our first outing as a couple?” She let go of Lena’s collar to take a hold on her skirt. The blonde raised the edges a little so she could swirl her knees from one side to another in a silly dance.

Lena chuckled as her hands raised to cup Kara’s face. “You could be using your ugly dinosaur sweater and I wouldn’t care.” She whispered between two kisses on Kara’s nose.

The blonde crinkled her nose adorably. “Stop saying shit about my sweater!”

“It’s a bad sweater, Kara.” Alex eagerly said from her place.

“It’s so ugly!” Maggie agreed fast.

Kara looked around Lena to stick out her tongue for both of them. “You’re just jealous.”

Lena laughed as she turned to look at everyone else. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes!” Kara nodded. “Wait! How long till we eat?” When everyone laughed, she frowned. “I need to know if I have to eat before we leave!”

* * *

Kara was nervous. Deep down she knew there was no reason for it, but she couldn’t stop feeling a bit worried about what was going to happen. Lena had told her it was a simple brunch with the members of her board, where some boring white dudes would be talking with her non-stop, trying to get in her good grace and sell their projects. Their wives would all gather in some corner to gossip and not eat because they were too worried about gaining weight. Nothing for her to worry about, but she was anyway.

Because that was the first time they were going out as a couple, correction, as an official couple, because they had hung out before under the pretext of their friendship, but Lena had released a press report saying they were dating two weeks before and they had decided to stay in and out of the streets to avoid the paparazzi. So the brunch was the first time they were going to be seeing together in public as a couple.

She was allowed to be nervous because of that, right?

Lena stopped right before she opened the glass door that led inside the restaurant they had booked for the brunch. She kept her hand in the handle but turned around to look at her. “Are you ok?”

Of course, Lena would be able to pick up on her agitated and uncomfortable manners. “Yeah, of course.” Kara tried to smile to soothe her girlfriend, but Lena could see right through her.

“Kara, we promised we would only tell the truth.” Lena’s voice wasn’t accusatory or mad, instead, she gave her the kindest smile and took two steps away from the door. It was enough to make Kara’s body relax. “Are you ok?”

“I’m a little nervous,” Kara admitted shyly. “It’s just... You work with these people, what if I do something wrong and...”

“Kara.” Lena interrupted her gently, grabbing both of her hands. “You have nothing to worry about. They’re some old boring men talking about numbers and trying to buy my support with lies. I would rather spend this day cuddling in your apartment, but I have to be here.” She grinned at her with a wink. “You, on the other hand, doesn’t have to. I can ask my driver to take you back, I’m sure you could watch some movies with Alex if you want to. I can meet you both later.”

Lena was the most perfect person in the world. Kara smiled at her and took a step forward, promptly walking into the CEO’s open arms. “It would be a shame to take off this make-up, it took me a very long time to do it.”

The brunette giggled as she pressed a kiss on top of her head. “And you’re looking pretty too.” Lena teased.

Kara chuckled and took a step back. “Ok, yeah, let’s go, I’m ready.”

“If you want to leave at some point, just let me know and I’ll call Jerry,” Lena said. “Besides, I only have to stay for like, two hours.”

“I promise I won’t leave you to deal with those men alone.” Kara joked and stepped around Lena to open the door herself. She was feeling way better, still a little nervous, but ready to face the people inside. She took a step to the side and tilted forward dramatically, motioning for Lena to get inside first. “Madame.”

Lena bent her knees and raised her imaginary skirt, smiling at her girlfriend. “My, thank you.”

The CEO stopped inside to wait for Kara, reaching out for her hand, which was gladly taken. They intertwined their fingers and Kara instantly felt a calmness rush through her body. Lena was first approached by a short bald man who looked like he was in his late fifties. He had a drink in his hand and there was a very tall supermodel looking woman walking beside him.

“Lena! Always in time.” The man said with a smile that Kara was sure was too sweet to be real.

“Not one minute after.” Lena agreed with the voice that Kara had identified as ‘The CEO’ very early in their friendship. “Glad you could make it, Harold.”

“Like I would miss it.” He laughed and his big belly bounced with it. “Anyway, I believe you haven’t met my wife yet. This is Michaela, or, how I like to call her, Mrs. Damion.”

Was Kara the only person who thought it was weird to call your wife like that? Couldn’t he call her... Chaela? It was way better. Lena didn’t think it was so weird because she didn’t even flash an eyelash before she leaned forward to squeeze the woman’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Damion.” She gave the supermodel a small smile. “This is my girlfriend, Kara.”

“Oh, what a pleasure!” Harold took a large step forward to give her what had to be the most awkward hug she ever received, but Kara took it without frowning, which she was proud of herself for. “Your face seems familiar!”

Kara froze in panic for a second – she really should stop reacting like that, because her reaction alone was enough to let people know there was something weird going on. Lena, on the other hand, only pulled her closer, putting her arm around Kara’s waist. “Well, that’s because she’s a reporter.” The brunette gave her a calming smile, trying to let her know everything was under control and Kara couldn’t believe her with all her heart. “The best reporter at CatCo.”

Her girlfriend’s words made a light blush rise on her cheeks and she had to battle her desire to hide her face on the crook of Lena’s neck. “Oh, stop it.”

“It’s only true.” Lena praised before tugging at her hand discreetly. “If you excuse us, Harold, I’m going to say ‘hi’ to everybody before they serve the food.”

Too distracted by the word ‘food’ Kara missed whatever answer the man gave her, she simply followed Lena around while she talked with everyone there.

Lena waited until they were out of hearing to speak again. “All the people in my council are very polite, as you can see.” The sarcasm was dripping off her voice as she rolled her eyes.

“They don’t...” Kara paused for a second to consider her next words. “They don’t seem to like you very much.”

Lena laughed at that. “No, they don’t. I’m used to that, it’s quite funny to see those grow ass men trying to pretend they enjoy my presence.” She made a stop to grab both of them a drink and leaned to whisper in the blonde’s ear. “Don’t tell them that, but half of them won’t be here next year.”

Feeling a little giddily to be let inside that internal –kind of cruel – joke, Kara chuckled. “Starting with Harold?”

“Actually, no. Harold is a good man, he’s just a jerk sometimes. Besides, I need him to look over the money, he can deal with that like nobody else.”

The final round of presentations ended mostly as she expected, but this time the men’s wives called her to join them in a large table at the corner while ‘they talked business’. Lena squeezed her hand to let her know it was ok to stay if she wanted or to go with them, but Kara decided to follow them and get away from the nerd talk that was about to happen. There were three groups of men around the room and it remained divided like that all the time as she watched as Lena waltzed her way between them while hearing complaints or other boring things they wished to tell her.

Shortly after the food started to be served and Kara was glad to see the waiter put down two plates with appetizers and potstickers! She quickly stuffed her plate with food, but all the other women around her only picked one or two small snacks. Kara tried not to be too self-conscious about it, but it was hard to ignore when everyone else in the table wasn’t eating and you were the only one who had a mountain of food on your plate. But she was really hungry and everything was really good, so Kara kept eating until both plates were empty. She saw the waiter putting some random plates around the room with potstickers and her kind of wished they were closer to her because everybody would notice if she got up to grab even more food. The supermodel from before was staring at her since her second sandwich.

Kara was already resigned she was going to starve for the rest of the brunch when she felt and heard Lena approaching her. She was able to tell apart Lena’s heartbeat in any room, so it wasn’t hard to tell when the woman was getting closer to her. That and the fact that her body instantly relaxed when Lena was around.

“Hope you’re having fun,” Lena said while she leaned to place a kiss on her cheek. Their lipstick was long gone thanks to the food and drinks, so Kara was happy to press her cheek against her lips with a huge smile. The CEO rested one hand behind her chair and placed one of the potstickers bowls in front of her. She didn’t address it and everyone else in the table seemed to be too distracted by her to notice it, so Kara only smiled at her in gratitude. “And I hope no one here is telling her all of my embarrassing stories.” She joked. “I’m trying to keep this one, you know.”

Everyone laughed and they sounded genuine this time, not like their husbands. “Oh, please, Lena, as you had ever done anything of the kind.” One of them said.

“You never know.” The CEO shook her head, before looking back at Kara. “You good?” She whispered.

Kara bit her bottom lip and looked around the table. Most of them were kind of rude and the other half had barely looked at her properly. “Yeah.”

“Ok.” Lena leaned over to press a kiss on her forehead this time. “Call me if you need anything. And if you wish to join me, I’m going to talk with Harold now. He’s trying to make me buy an island.”

“An island.?!” Kara was too shocked to say anything else for a while. “You said he was good at dealing with the money.”

Lena laughed. “The company’s money, yes, but he does have sixty cars.”

“Sixty?!” Kara’s eyes went wide with that and it makes the brunette laugh again.

“And you complain about my shoe collection.” Lena winked at her and took a step back. “I only have fifty-two!”

Kara shook her head as she watched her girlfriend walking back to Harold, a fond smile on her lips. Lena was too cute, too perfect, the best thing that ever happened to her, for sure. And she brought her potstickers! The superhero was sure that the restaurant didn’t serve potstickers, so she must have found a way to provide them to her because she knows how much she loves it. Lena knows her so well.

“So, Kara, how long are you two dating?” One of the women asked her suddenly.

Kara had to swallow down her potsticker too quickly to answer and it went down completely wrong. “Oh, around six months.” Like she didn’t know the exact day, hour and minute they started dating.

“And you’re a reporter?”

“Yes, I am. I work at CatCo.”

“So you know Cat?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Stephanie. Cat doesn’t go around talking with every reporter that works for her.”

And that might be true, sure, Cat didn’t have the habit of knowing all of her employees, but the way the woman said it made her mad. “I do know her, yes.”

“Really?!”

She managed to handle five minutes of that talk before she makes some lame-ass excuse to get up and walk away. She found Lena with some group and she quietly put herself behind the other woman. However, she wasn’t the only one who had developed a sixth sense, because Lena turned halfway around to curl her arm around Kara’s waist.

“You ok?” She asked, totally ignoring whatever the man in front of her was talking.

Kara nodded. “All fine, yeah.” Lena didn’t have a super hearing so she couldn’t whisper things under her breath for only her to hear it, so she tried to communicate the unspoken ‘just needed a break’ with her eyes.

The CEO seemingly took the hint, because she beamed at her and offered her some potstickers she had stocked on her napkin to bring to her later. Kara’s eyes sparkled with the vision of her favorite food and Lena chuckled when her girlfriend almost ripped the food out of her hand. Lena put a lovingly kiss on the side of her head before returning to her conversation like she hadn’t stopped to give food to her girlfriend.

* * *

In the end, Kara was happy she got to be a part of that brunch because she had never eaten so many potstickers before in her life, and she would like to remind everyone that she was an avid potstickers eater.

When they entered the car, both glad to be able to put some distance between them and the boring men, Lena sighed tiredly. “Sorry, you had to go through this.”

“Well, you did feed me all the time, so...” Kara joked, snuggling against the brunette’s side. “It wasn’t so bad.”

“I’m glad you think like that.” Lena threw her arm around her shoulders and sighed again. “Thanks for coming with me, you made everything better, for sure.”

“I didn’t even do anything.” Kara protested.

“Of course you did, you were there.” The CEO kissed her forehead and smiled this time. “And I’m grateful for that.”

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying each other’s presence, until Kara realized they weren’t going back to her apartment or Lena’s penthouse like she thought they would. “Hey, Lee, where are we going?”

“Well...” Lena singed. “Since we did something massive on my behalf today, we’re doing something you love tonight.”

“Lena! I’m sure you’re tired, we don’t have to...”

“No complaints, Kar!” Lena interrupted her quickly. “Everything is already set up. I called our friends and they’re going to meet us, it’s happening. Unless you’re too tired, in this case, we can go home, but not because of me. Besides, it would be a shame to use the gorgeous clothes you’re wearing only for some old men to see.” Lena smiled, one of those smiles that made Kara forget her name, and all protests she might have come up with were gone.

“Where are we going?” She was more excited now, especially after finding out their friends would also be a part of it.

Lena pursed her lips, pretending to think for a second. “Well, I can tell you, but only if you promise me you’re going to sing me a song.”

It took Kara a few seconds to understand, but, when she did, she squealed happily and hugged Lena ever tighter. “Karaoke?!”

“Not feeling like going home then, huh?” Lena teased. “Yes. I heard a lot about your legendary skills on karaoke, but I never saw you performing at one before, so I couldn’t lose this chance.”

“It’s going to rock your world.” Kara joked with a nod. “But, babe, I hate to say this, but you’re totally overdressed for a karaoke bar. It’s a very good suit.” Kara commented with a smile. “I loved it.”

“I noticed it.” The blonde blushed when she winked at her and Lena laughed. “So, what song are you going to sing for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who thinks Maggie is that person that will go out of her way to make everyone laugh????


End file.
